Siblings And How To Find Them
by GriffinGirl8655
Summary: I once knew a goddess who could have told you about everybody. But nobody could have told you about her. She was invisible- except to the seeker. This is the one time that someone decided to find her for help. She had no reason to, except for the fact the searcher was family. Isn't that always the way, my friends? Ah, siblings. *First in the We Are Unseen series*
1. The Prologue: Loud

**Right, if you've read this story before, some changes are happening. Same if this is your first time. Maybe by the time you read this, I'll be finished, but before just in case I'm not, I'm going to give you a warning. **

**I'm re-writing this story, chapter by chapter. If you get to a chapter in here that doesn't go in order or make sense with the one before it, that could just be because I'm not done with construction yet. **

**And, before I start again, I'd like to give one last hurrah of sorts to the people who've read and reviewed this story before: **

**atrfla**

**IZEnderson**

**Doctoress**

**naynaynaynay**

**WinterStormArt**

**Gabbytheglue**

**random**

**hermes child awesomeness**

**Rosialette001**

**Whovianpower**

**bex**

**ro781727**

**And, thank you, if you are reading this.**

Elysia was a special goddess. No, not special, just strange. A strange one. She was half-titan, half-god- like the Fates. She was the goddess of thought and Elysium. She was the patron of griffins. She was the impossible, the daughter of Hades, lord of the dead, and Hecate, titan of magic.

This should have made her more aloof, perhaps, to the needs of mortals, then the other immortals that she called family. It didn't- not really. It just made her closer to them.

"Mother," a 10-year old looking girl says to a woman in a sleeve-less black dress, "why are humans so _loud_?" The woman looks down at the girl with an amused expression- not quite a smile, but something close to it. "What do you mean, Elysia?"

The girl bites her lip and taps her fingers on the table, causing sparks to fly from them- literally. "Well," the girl- Elysia, struggles to explain, "it's the way they _think_ really. They think loudly. Sometimes they shout, and others are more quiet, but they are all loud the same."

Her mother, the woman, raises an eyebrow. "I can always hear them, too!" Elysia hastily adds, twirling a strand of her hair. The woman opens her mouth to respond, her mouth twitching into an actual smile, when the duo hear the sound of booming foot-steps.

A tall man, with dangerous blue eyes, a beard, and a pin-stripe suit enters the room. The woman stands up and motions for the girl to do the same, too. "Zeus." She says simply. Yet, somehow, nothing is ever simple. The tone behind the word is saying something, and Elysia can't figure it out yet- her mother's and the man's minds are both guarded too well for her skills. Or, rather, too silent.

"Hecate." Zeus says. He nods to the girl. She has grown, her hair, once black has changed. It is still black, yes, but now that is only the roots. It is like the rainbow of hair colors, starting with the shades to black to brown to red to blonde to grey to white. Her deep purple eyes study him intensely, much more than any child, even that of a god should.

"Is it time?" Hecate asks. The girl narrow her eyes. "Time for what?" and both adults send her a glare. Elysia tugs on her hair. "I see," Zeus says, "that you did not teach her to hold her tongue when the adults are talking."

Hecate turns her lethal stare to the man, and her purple eyes burn with annoyance. She is tempted to say something, but thinks better of it. She turns to her daughter. Elysia is flushed with anger slightly, but does not speak to the man. Zeus nods again, and his blue eyes turn stormy. He stomps out of the room like the way he came in.

_Dangerous_. _She is dangerous._ Elysia gasps. Hecate looks at her sharply. "What is it?" The little girl shakes her head. "He was loud." Hecate shakes her head, and the twitching smile is back. So even the king of gods has loud thoughts sometimes. Oh, who was she kidding? He always did. She takes the little girl's hand, and they walk out of the room.

They walk towards a decision that will decide the fate of Thought.

_The voices are loud. The voices are silent. None of them speak. _

_ Not to her._

**This actually turned out better than I thought. What do you guys think? Does she sound a bit… Mary-Sue? **

**Thank you for reading, and I'm glad if you enjoyed, and if you didn't, and I'd be equally glad if you told me how to improve. Thanks,~ GriffinGirl8655**


	2. Chapter 1- Collect Yourself

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this, except my OCs- Elysia, and the ones that have yet to appear.**

To the world of the people below, and the immortal beings of Olympus, the woman with the long hair and purple eyes did not exist, and was unknown. They could not tell you her name, where she came from, who her parents were, her age, and where she lived. They could not tell you about whether or not she had any children, or what she did for a living.

Nico di Angelo was no different. He could not tell you any of those things, some of which would have come in handy for what he was trying to achieve. What _was _he trying to achieve, you may ask. Well, I suppose you'll have to find out. You won't get it easily out of Nico, nor of me.

However, on his quest, he was simply told the cryptic message to find Thought by a strange nymph dressed in all purple and with violets braided into her hair. Find Thought? Thought was, is everywhere. It is the similarity between humans and immortals and monsters alike. They all think. Nico had wracked his brains.

He'd looked everywhere in the Underworld, he'd checked all the spots that would make sense to him in the mortal world, and he'd even attempted to search Mount Olympus. In the end, for all his brain-wracking, and searches, he'd nothing. It was all in vain.

He returned to the nymph's field of flowers in a rather bad mood. She was just where he'd left her, sitting among the violets. She looked up at him, and to his increasing annoyance, she didn't look that irritated. "Hello again!", she said, waving cheerfully. Her wavy, blonde-purple hair bobbed in the wind.

Nico didn't say anything and just glared at her. She sighed sadly. "You couldn't find her, could you? And, now, I suppose, you want more information." He nodded stiffly. "Well, you're out of luck." He glared at her. Several flowers wilted. The nymph narrowed her eyes at him.

_Stupid demi-gods, _she was thinking, _always ruining my flowers for some silly information about Thought. As if she'd help them anyway. _"Please. Don't. Touch. My. Violets." The words were laced with a threat, as if the silly happy demeanor that she'd kept about her was all just a ruse and that he'd better tread carefully.

However, Nico di Angelo was a demigod. And demigods did not tread carefully. In a few seconds, there was a ring of dead violets surrounding the angered nymph. "There'll be more just like that, if you don't tell me how to find Thought." He spoke for the first time, his words cool, like he couldn't care either way, but he did, and he was all the more dangerous for it.

And, he had more threats to deliver to the violet nymph, however, he wouldn't get to them because directly after he finished his sentence, he was wrapped in a tightly woven prison of flowers. How embarrassing, although personally, it's rather amusing.

For the first time, fear seeped through the carefully constructed wall between him and his feelings. Amazing the wonders of a flower prison can do to your humility. Trust me, I know. The nymph leaned over him, and for the first time, the smell of violets seemed rather dangerous.

"I'd have told you more, for a bargain, if you hadn't killed my flowers!" she snapped. "You're lucky that I haven't turned you into one already. And, you're especially lucky that she wants to be found." Nico gasped through the vines that she'd wrapped around his neck.

"Wants to … be found?" he rasped out. "Yes!" she snapped again. "That's what I just said! Do keep up!" She flicked her wrist, and he was flung out of them. He landed on his knees, panting for the air that'd been held back by the violets. "_Where do you go to collect yourself? Your… thoughts? Where can one find peace of mind?"_

Nico coughed, and looked up. She was gone. Well, wasn't that fantastic? He stood up, and started to think about the last words she'd said. _Where can one find peace of mind?_ That was different for everyone.

But, he could usually find it easy to collect himself when he was alone. In a dark place. He definitely wasn't alone in this field of violets- the nymph was probably still somewhere, watching him, and it wasn't dark.

He shadowed traveled out of the field, and onto a boulder that outlooked over the ocean. _The ocean. Of course. _Nico sat down, feeling like he'd betrayed himself by coming here. He watched the waves a while, before attempting to collect himself.

The shimmer of air was almost so quiet he didn't see her before she was right by him. She was a petite woman with hair that ranged from black roots to pure snowy white tips. Her eyes glowed purple. She radiated pure power, like she could invade every part of his being, and take him over, and see, truly see who he was. Like she could feel everything. The hurt, loneliness, pain- everything that was buried deep beneath, him and the anger. Like it would all come out, a raging river of pure emo- No.

He had to control himself. This was just her effect on him. She sat down next to him, her eyes boring into him. "You called?"

_Only fools tempt the Fates._

**I suppose I really don't have an author's note here, except to say that I hoped you liked it, please review, and happy early Thanksgiving! :D~ GriffinGirl8655**


End file.
